My Little Dragon Z
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Spike is found by a martial arts master, Shining Armor, and will soon rock Equestria to the core with how strong he will be under the unicorn's guidance. Humanized characters. Spike x mane six harem. No actual DBZ characters, but it will contain many similarities to it though.
1. Chapter 1

My little dragon z

chapter 1

Well people, I present a story that hopefully will appeal to the brony fan base and fans of anime. This story is here as my good friend Element-Overlord came up with the idea and let me write it. So remember to give him a shout out of thanks for this story. It will be a story between my little pony, and the badass anime dragonball z. To make this work, the characters will be humanized. They will basically be hybrids between humans and other species that people have seen on my little pony. Now get ready for a story I'm excited about.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Everfree Forest. A forest that is homed to numerous species that are deadly and dangerous to the peaceful residents of Equestria.

There are however a few exceptions to this. One such as a young purple dragon that walked through the dark forest with confusion on his face. By the looks of him, he must have recently hatched as a small egg shell piece form his egg lay on his head like a hat. This dragon continued his wandering of the mysterious place in fright and confusion.

He had woken up in a nest that lied in a hollowed out tree with several egg shell pieces around him. He felt like he needed to find someone and ended up venturing outside where he was now feeling scared due to his surroundings. It also didn't help when he heard a strange cry in the darkness that sounded like it was getting closer to him.

He stopped his body as his ears could pick up a distant roar that seemed to get closer and closer to him. He could tell it wasn't friendly and began to go with the feel of his instincts and began to run away from the roar.

He ran as fast as his small legs could take him and could hear the roar getting closer and closer to him. He looked around his surroundings and saw an opening in a mountain not that far from him. He mustered up enough strength to run to the foot of the opening before letting his exhaustion from running and recently hatching take effect.

The young dragon could feel the ground beginning to shake as he heard the roar, but from behind him. He must have had a little bit of energy left as he was able to take a glance behind him and saw a strange creature that resembled a large cat with bat-like wings and a scorpion tail. The creature stared at him with hunger in its eyes and that was the last thing the young dragon would remember as he let his head rest on the ground.

The manticore stared at its prey as it was obviously too tired to run anymore. That just meant this would be easier. The large creature stalked closer and closer to the young drake as it brought its paw above its head.

"Masenko!" Exclaimed a voice as a beam of blue energy shot straight out of the cave and hit the paw of the manticore effectively stopping it and causing it to roar in pain. It turned to the cave and growled as a tall figure began to come out.

The figure was wearing a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders. He also had a red headband that was wrapped around his head underneath his horn, a pair of red fighting gloves, and a black martial arts belt around his waist. (Ryu's clothing.) His skin was white and he had dark blue hair that had a light blue streak in it. He also had a similar looking tail coming out the back end of his gi.

The mysterious figure looked at the unconscious drake before turning to the angry manticore. "I understand you're trying to survive, but attacking a child like that is unforgivable." replied the figure as he stood in front of the beast.

The manticore didn't like that it was being denied its prey and roared before sending its scorpion tail at the stranger. It's eyes widened in shock as the figure easily grabbed the tail and gave it a good tug, sending the creature towards him. The figure brought his left fist back before sending a punch to the manticore's nose, eliciting a loud roar of pain from the creature as the force behind the punch made the manticore pull its tail back and gave the figure the opportunity to get in close and deliver a knee blow to its stomach.

Shining Armor stood there as the manticore roared in pain before doing the right thing and running away. He turned to the unconscious drake and carefully picked him up before turning to his cave. "Guess I've got a guest for dinner." replied the unicorn disappearing into the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The young dragon soon began to stir and awoke to find himself in what appeared to be the cave he saw earlier. He looked down and saw he was underneath a soft, warm material that covered his small body. He soon looked around him to see numerous pieces of furniture and what appeared to be a kitchen. There was also an area that was large enough for a full grown dragon to rest in.

He soon turned his head and smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen as a strange figure seemed to be using some silver objects. He noticed him and smiled at him before returning back to the food. "Looks like someone's awake." replied the figure as he made sure the ingredients for the stew don't burn.

The young drake was still confused on how he got inside the cave to who this stranger was. He seemed nice and trusting, but he could feel as though this stranger also exerted an aura that showed how strong he was.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by seeing a plate put in front of him and a bowl full of delicious smelling stew filling his nose as he felt how hungry he truly was after hatching. He saw the stranger use some silver stick by dipping it in the bowl and bringing it to his mouth. He carefully grabbed the utensil and tried to mimic him, and was soon slurping up as much stew as his tongue could reach.

"Looks like someone likes the stew." replied the figure who chuckled at seeing the young dragon liking his stew. He soon finished his own bowl and offered some more to the young drake, who eagerly held out of his bowl. He smiled and poured some more of the delicious stew into the dragon's bowl before getting a second helping himself.

Shining Armor patted his stomach before turning to the young dragon and smiled at seeing him full. "Glad to see you liked it. My name's Shining Armor. What's your name little fella?" asked Shining Armor.

The young dragon looked down as he felt tears in his eyes. "I don't have one. I woke up and couldn't find my mommy and daddy." the young dragon soon began to cry as he finally let his sadness out.

Shining Armor brought the young dragon closer to him and let him cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes of crying, the young dragon wiped his eyes before looking at Shining Armor. The young unicorn felt bad for the young drake, and instantly, he felt like a light bulb go off in his head as he looked at the baby dragon.

"I think I've got an idea. Why don't you stay here? This way you can have a home, and I can teach you how to defend yourself." suggested Shining Armor.

The young dragon let a huge smile on his face as he launched himself at Shining Armor in a hug with his small arms. Shining Armor smiled at the eagerness and set the small dragon down before cupping his chin with his gloved hand. "Now we just need to find the right name for ya." replied Shining Armor trying to think of a good name.

The young drake looked around the cavern to see if he could see anything that would help, and soon spotted a large spike jutting from the floor. Spike. He turned to Shining Armor and said. "Spike."

"Uh?" Shining Armor looked at the dragon to see he had a smile.

"My name is Spike." replied the now identified Spike pointing his thumb to his chest.

Shining Armor smiled before patting the dragon on the head. "Spike it is then." Shining Armor turned to the training hall with his new roommate close behind.

These new changes would forever change the world of Equestria.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, hopefully this is enjoyable to you all. Now I for one am trying to keep a minimum of stories, because I don't want to leave any stories unfinished, but like I've said before. It takes time for a story to get finished. So I understand you all like my stories, but like the old saying goes, 'patience is a virtue.' So just keep up the good reviews and that does actually help. So again, ope you like this. And remember to thank Element-Overlord as well. He's a great author.

One more thing, if you find yourself confused about certain parts, let me know and I'll answer them as best as I can without spoiling the whole story.


	2. Chapter 2

My little dragon z

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haa!" a blue energy blast raced towards Shining Armor who sidestepped the blast before firing a yellow one back at his opponent. His opponent grinned before back flipping out of the way and crouched low in a ready stance.

Shining Armor smiled before standing back up and wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "Alright, I thinks that's enough for now." Shining Armor and his opponent bowed to each other as they sat at the kitchen table to rest.

"I'm impressed with how far you've come, Spike." replied Shining Armor to his student.

"Thank you, Shining Armor." replied the now identified Spike who now stood nearly as tall as Shining Armor, and with a different look he attained through the years. He was now a teenage dragon with a similar build to Shining Armor from the years of training. He wore a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wore a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He wore a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. (Ragna's outfit.) His tail could be seen to be longer with a sharp tip at the end.

"Spike, I've already told you before, just call me bro." replied Shining Armor who had been trying to get Spike to see him as an older brother. It only made sense considering he had raised the young dragon since he was a child.

"Sorry, guess I'm just use to calling you by your real name." replied Spike scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Shining Armor shook his head and leaned back in the chair while holding his hands behind his and stared up at the ceiling. "Remember when I told you I had a sister?"

Spike pondered it before nodding. "Yeah, you told me that she loves knowledge. Why?"

Shining Armor sat in the chair correctly before looking at his student. "I'm asking because I fear she might be in danger." replied Shining Armor shocking Spike.

"But Shining Armor, what makes you say that?" asked Spike to his mentor.

"Remember when I taught you to sense power levels? For the pass few years, I've been feeling an odd power in equestria. This power seems to be seeping over equestria at a slow rate, but it's still dangerous. I think my sister is in danger as I last saw her as the student to princess Celestia." Shining Armor looked down at that statement.

"Well, you chose to live out here and get stronger Shining. I'm sure if you met your sister now, she'd understand." replied Spike trying to cheer him up.

"I know, but if my choice caused her to get hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Shining Armor shook his head before looking up at Spike. "Say, how bout we see how that new move of your is coming." suggested Spike's teacher getting up.

"Sounds good to me. I've been dying to try it out." Spike followed Shining to the training room and both fighters took their stances.

Shining Armor grinned before disappearing and reappearing behind Spike and delivered an open palm strike that hit the dragon's back and sent him flying to the wall. Spike quickly turned his body around in the air and opened his mouth before shooting a mouth blast at Shining Armor. His teacher back-handed it away and saw Spike use his tail to launch him at him from the wall and dodged a right hook he tried to send.

Shining Armor used the momentum to grab Spike's fist with his right hand and grabbed under his arm with his left hand and sent Spike crashing into the wall behind him with the increased momentum.

He turned around and jumped over an energy blast from the blast and saw Spike appear in front of him. He crossed his arms as Spike blasted him into the wall with an energy blast at close up range.

Spike landed on his clawed feet and got into a ready stance as he already knew that attack didn't have enough power in it to keep him down. His cautiousness was proved correct as Shining Armor stepped out of the smoke cloud with a few scrapes.

Shining Armor was impressed with Spike's counterattack. It may have been just a few scrapes, but he was giving it his all. "Not bad Spike. Why don't we see how strong your attack is?" Shining Armor held his two hands together and to his side as a blue orb began to charge up.

"Sounds good to me." Spike held his arms out but close to his body in a ready stance as he began to charge his energy. He brought two fingers from his right hand up to his forehead and began to charge his energy into the two points as small sparks of electricity wavered around his fingers.

They were both about to unleash their devastating attacks, but Shining Armor suddenly stood up while stopping his move. Spike was confused and saw his mentor turn towards the cave entrance. His face showed slight fear before it turned to anger. He turned to Spike. "Spike, I can sense a few power levels nearby. One of them is my sister."

Spike was shocked and could indeed sense a few power levels converging on one smaller one. He looked and saw Shining Armor powered up and shot out of the cave. Spike followed his lead and powered up as well before following his mentor to help.

(Outside the cave)

A figure ran through the forest as they were being chased by three timberwolves that found them as a good prey. The figure kept up their running before tripping over a log and ended up landing in a spot where some sunlight snuck past the branches of the trees.

It was female as the light brown outfit they wore hugged their body and showed their curves. The outfit had a pink six pointed star on the right side. The left sleeve of the outfit had what appeared to be a badge of a unicorn. She had a light pink bandanna around her neck that seemed to compliment her lavender colored skin. She appeared to have short purple hair that had a pink stripe going through it. Her hair was slightly parted to let her horn out. She had a tail going out the backside of her outfit that had the same color scheme as her hair.

Twilight pushed herself up and felt the stinging sensation of her knee as she looked down and saw that it was hurt. She looked behind her to see the three timberwolves come closer, but slowly, as though they enjoyed watching their prey in pain.

"No, it can't end like this." whispered Twilight in fear as she tried to crawl away.

The timberwolves were about to go in for the kill, but stopped as a blue energy blast hit near their paws. They turned their glowing green eyes and saw two tall figures standing there. The first was a white unicorn wearing a karate gi, while the other was a purple dragon with a red coat.

Shining Armor saw his sister stare in surprise and shot her a quick grin before turning to the three beasts. "Spike, you watch over Twilight. I'll take care of these three." Shining Armor stood between his sister and the beasts as Spike walked over to Twilight.

Spike bent down and saw the wound on her knee. He reached into his coat and pulled out some gauze and some salve.

He looked up at the unicorn. "Don't worry. This might sting a little, but it should pass quickly." Twilight nodded her head and watched as the dragon applied some of the salve to her injury before taking some of the medical gauze and wrapping it around her leg.

"Do you need some help?" asked Spike who wanted to make sure she was alright, but didn't want to give his mentor the wrong impression.

Twilight nodded her head and let Spike reach around her body and lifted her up to try and stand. The salve seemed to be doing its thing as she could barely feel the pain.

Both of them suddenly heard a loud explosion and turned to see a large crater with the three timberwolves all beaten up. Shining Armor stood over them with a dark look in his eyes.

"If you ever harm my sister again, I'll end you." Shining Armor held up an energy orb to emphasize his point. The timberwolves made the right choice and ran as fast as their injured bodies could take them.

Shining Armor turned to Spike and his sister, and was surprised to feel his sister crying into his gi, but soon wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He looked down and saw she was staring up at him before crying some more into his gi.

"It's alright Twilight, they're gone." Shining Armor gently pulled her off as she began to calm down and wiped the tears from her eyes before giving him a smile.

Shining Armor turned to his student and gestured to Twilight. "Spike, this is my sister, Twilight Sparkle."

Shining Armor turned to his sister before doing the same thing. "Twilight, this is my student, Spike."

Twilight turned to Spike before bowing her head. "Thank you."

Spike was surprised by the bowing but just smiled and waved it off. "It was nothing, just some basic first aid."

Shining Armor just chuckled. "That's just her way of showing thanks. She use to do that all the time when we were little."

Twilight turned to her brother with a pout that didn't help with her cheeks a light pink. "Says the one who left years ago."

Shining Armor sighed before walking back to the cave. "It would make more sense if I explain it at home. Spike, could you make sure she doesn't fall?"

"Sure." Spike made sure to stay close enough encase Twilight fell, but not too close. He had heard Shining was protective of her, and he did not want to get his teacher mad at him.

When the three of them finally made it home, Twilight made sure to sit across from her brother as he gave the explanation.

"Twilight, I'm sorry. The reason I left years ago was because I wanted to hone my skills. And I know you would say I could have done that home, but I needed a place where I could be pushed to my limits. The Everfree Forest was the only place nearby. So I needed to train here and get strong. I know you're mad, but believe me, I just wanted to stay strong so I could protect you." finished Shining Armor.

Twilight sighed as she looked down at her hands. "I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright. But I guess it's better that you moved out here. Things haven't been going so well in Equestria. The princesses have gone rogue."

Shining Armor was confused and worried about what she was talking about. Twilight saw her brother's face and continued on with what she had to say. "It's true. For some reason, the two princesses began to act strange. They began to enact laws that limited peoples rights. Such as accusing people of betraying them, or sentencing people to the dungeons for small crimes. I don't know why, but princess Celestia acted like her old self before sending me off to search for something called the elements of harmony."

Shining Armor held his chin as he let all the info sink in. if that were true, then his sister needed to find these elements, and fast. The reason why she would be here in the first place would be if the elements were near here. If that's the case, she would need some protection against the creatures of the forest.

"Alright, I know what we can do. Me and Spike will join you in your journey." replied Shining Armor shocking Twilight and Spike. "If we go together in search of these elements, then Twilight will have the protection needed to safely find them."

Twilight gave her brother a deadpan look before responding. "Shining Armor, I'm not a little girl anymore. I took martial arts, remember?"

"I know that, but it doesn't hurt to still have some company to help along the way though." responded Shining Armor.

Twilight could tell her brother wouldn't change his mind so easily, so she just nodded with the idea.

"Alright, Spike, go get some provisions ready." replied Shining Armor as he got up to help his student while his sister took it easy on her knee.

Twilight looked at her brother and Spike, and couldn't help but smile. For some reason, maybe this could work out after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

What the two unicorns and dragon didn't know, was that 100 yards from the cave, was someone who had seen the whole thing.

One set of red eyes looked at the entrance and pressed the button on the device that was in front of their left eye. They waited and read the three readings from the life forms in the cave.

"Hmm, not bad. This I gonna be fun." replied the figure as they disappeared into the darkness to wait for the right opportunity.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you like the story so far. If you get confused with anything, don't hesitate to send me a pm.


	3. Chapter 3

My little dragon z

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find our three young heroes as they had finally gotten everything they would need for their journey.

"Are you sure we have everything?" asked Twilight pulling out a clipboard.

"Yeah Twiley, I'm positive." replied Shining Armor. "She always does this." Shining Armor whispered to Spike.

Spike just held in a chuckle as Twilight gave her brother an angry pout.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We now find them as they made their way through the Everfree Forest.

Spike stared around the familiar surroundings before they drifted Twilight who was holding a small device with a green screen on it. Seeing how no one was making small talk, he figured he should go ahead and start.

Spike walked over to Twilight and saw her tinkering with the small device. "So, is that suppose to help us?" asked Spike wondering if the tiny contraption could actually help them.

"Twilight turned to Spike and spoke with a confident smile. "Yep. This radar will help us find the elements much faster than just walking around in circles. I designed it myself."

Spike was impressed. From what he saw, Shining Armor was focused more on brawn while his sister seemed to be more focused on brains.

Twilight saw Spike's impressed expression and already had a feeling that was coming. "I know, I know, it's shocking. Our patents were martial artists who were also great scientists. My brother was more into fighting then me. I mostly read in the library while he went off and fought numerous people." Spike had to chuckle at the image.

Shining Armor probably would have said something in his defense, but he let it slide for the moment as it seemed Spike generally liked what his sister was talking about. In the past, he had to fight off numerous guys that tried to date her. If a guy even walked near Twilight he'd give them the most terrifying stare he had. Spike however was different. He had spent his entire life training with him, so it was nice to see him interact and laugh with someone who he had met.

Twilight was giggling as Spike was telling a funny story about her brother. "..and so he reached into the pantry, and forgot about the tall stack of dishes I put there. He looked like the tinman after it was over." Spike seemed to enjoy it when Twilight laughed at one of the funniest moments he had with Shining Armor.

Shining Armor smiled at the two enjoying themselves, but suddenly felt a power level coming their way, and fast. Spike sensed it as well as they both stopped with Twilight wondering why.

Spike could sense power almost as good as Shining Armor, but was still learning how to master it. He could however tell that the power was coming faster and faster. From what he could tell, the power was going on a direct course to...Twilight!

Spike quickly pushed Twilight to the ground as a purple energy blast came racing towards them. Shining Armor kicked the blast into the air as it exploded.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Spike to Twilight.

Twilight looked up and looked herself over to see that she had no injuries. "Yeah, thanks." replied a grateful Twilight for the quick move.

Spike just nodded with a smile before his face became serious as he stood up and faced the way the energy blast came from. Shining Armor and both of them got in a their ready stances as a larger power source was coming.

They could hear footsteps as a figure could be seen coming out from the darkness of the foliage. Both fighters soon could see the figures features from their position. They were around Twilight's height, and had cyan colored skin. Their hair was colored like the rainbow and they had a tail of the similar color. They had a pair of wings on their backs which signified their ability to fly. It appeared to be female as the armor showed a small amount of cleavage. The armor also appeared to have a single strap on the left side of the armor. She had knee pads on both leg with a pink shorts like material covering her groin.

She had a pair of white gloves on her hands and a pair of white boots on her feet. On her left leg was a mark of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt. The left side of her face had a device strapped to it with a glass like-visor over her eye. (Try and imagine Fasha's outfit.)

The figure pressed a red button on the device she wore and a sound like a computer could be heard as some kind of reading appeared on the glass visor. After it stopped, the female grinned.

"According to this, the girl is 500, the dragon is 5000, and seems like the white unicorn there has 9000. Not bad." replied the girl with a cocky tone.

"Who are you?" asked Shining Armor getting into a ready stance as Spike followed.

The female's grin got bigger as she crossed her arms. "The names rainbow Dash, and I heard you're trying to find the elements of harmony." replied the now identified Rainbow Dash.

"How do you know about the elements?" questioned Twilight who stood up from the ground and was now curious how this girl knew what they were searching for.

"Simple. This scouter on my face can transmit signals and conversations from a limited distance. You see, I'm also looking for those elements as well."

"But why?" Spike asked to the Pegasus.

"Simple. Because I'm gonna be the one to stop the princesses and show all who's the strongest." replied Rainbow Dash.

"Spike, this girl's power level is between you and me. It might seem easy, but we don't know who she is. So keep your eyes focused." replied Shining Armor.

"Heh, you guys will be fun for a little workout. Just don't get yourselves killed along the way." Rainbow Dash uncrossed her arms and got into a ready stance.

"Twilight, get away from this area. It's gonna get rough." ordered Shining Armor to his sister.

Twilight knew when to listen to her brother and took cover in the forest foliage while also getting a clear view of the three fighters.

"I think I'll take the first move." replied Rainbow Dash with a cocky attitude. Before the two of them could blink, Rainbow Dash disappeared. Both looked around them to see if they could sense her.

"Up here." both fighters looked up and saw Rainbow Dash above them. She soon disappeared again and delivered a right hook to Shining Armor and a kick to Spike. Both strikes sending them crashing into the trees of the forest.

Rainbow Dash landed softly on the ground and looked at the two spots. "Is that it? I know you guys have more strength, so come out. Otherwise, I'll start with the girl." Rainbow Dash emphasized her point by pointing at Twilight with her index finger and began to slowly charge an energy orb.

Shining Armor soon came racing out of the tree at Rainbow Dash and the two soon began a flurry of fast punches and kicks that were either dodged or blocked as they rose higher into the air.

Spike pulled himself from the tree and rubbed his head as he could feel a headache coming on. He looked into the air and saw Shining Armor take on that Pegasus girl. He powered up before shooting into the air to join the fight.

Rainbow Dash grinned as the dragon joined in the fight. Things just got more interesting. She continued to doge or block any attack that was thrown her way.

Shining Armor soon caught onto her pattern and feigned a right punch and waited for her to dodge before he delivered a knee blow to her stomach. That pushed the breath out of her as Spike took the chance and cupped his hands together before bringing them down on her back an sending her crashing down into the forest.

"Go Shining! Go Spike!" cheered Twilight from her position.

"It's not over yet." whispered Shining Armor as he knew the Pegasus was stronger than Spike, but weaker than him.

Spike had sensed the same thing as his mentor and knew they had the advantage, but that could quickly change.

The dust cloud soon began to clear to reveal Rainbow Dash standing there, but with a few scrapes and scratches on her. She looked up and grinned at the two fighters. She could handle the dragon, but that unicorn is stronger than her, which was tough for her to admit. Maybe she should bring in some backup to help.

She pressed the red button on her scouter and waited. She didn't have to wait long as a new voice could soon be heard. "This is Scootaloo, who is this?" came a reply.

"Scootaloo, it's Rainbow Dash." replied the Pegasus as she could hear the surprised gasp on the other end. "Listen, I need your help with a few guys that are giving me trouble. Mind coming over to help?" Rainbow Dash knew the young Pegasus would eagerly agree, but she wanted to make sure.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." replied Scootaloo with eagerness in her voice as the connection ended.

Rainbow Dash looked up to see the two fighters seemed to be powering up.

Shining Armor could sense another power source coming their way. Which could only mean bad news. "Spike, let me handle her on my own. We both know she's stronger than you, so I can take her. I want you to take out the person that's coming this way."

"Right." Spike closed his eyes and focused before he could feel the other person's power level. He charged up before speeding across the sky to intercept them.

Rainbow Dash saw the dragon flying to where her backup was coming, and grinned before holding her hand out and blasting an energy blast his direction.

Shining Armor gasped before using instantaneous transmission to get between the blast and Spike and batting it away.

Rainbow Dash smirked before rushing at the unicorn and began to assault him with high speed kicks and punches.

Spike continued to fly through the air and felt the power of the person coming and stopped in the air where he was. The figure appeared in front of him. The figure was slightly shorter than him and had orange colored skin. Their hair was purple along with their tail. They were currently wearing a similar armor to Rainbow Dash, except this one had two shoulder pads and two pads that seemed to function as some kind of skirt as they were on both sides of her legs. She wore blue colored shorts and had white gloves for her hands, while wearing a pair of white boots. (Try and imagine Krillin's saiyan armor from the Frieza saga.) She had a device similar to Rainbow Dash except the visor was colored green.

The young female looked at the dragon and checked his power level with her scouter. "Well, looks like you're about my level." replied Scootaloo as his power level was 5000, while hers was 5500.

"Yeah, but I can still take you." replied Spike powering up before rushing at the Pegasus.

"Hm, we'll see." replied Scootaloo as she charged forward to clash with the dragon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While this was going on, our young heroes failed to notice a pair of green eyes as they watched the fights from the foliage.

"They don't look so tough. Getting that radar from the girl will be too easy. Then I can find the elements no problem." the figure stood up and made their way through the foliage as some of the light from the sun showed an apple mark on the blue skirt thy were wearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, far from the forest is where we find the seemingly deserted town of Ponyville. The buildings showed considerable damage as armored soldiers could be seen either blasting away at buildings or taking captured citizens away in chains.

High in the sky is where we see two figures as they watch the progress they're making.

"The citizens of this town will be in chains in no time flat." replied the first figure in an arrogant tone of voice.

"Just make sure nothing goes wrong." replied the second figure who could be seen as slightly taller than the first.

"What could go wrong, sister?" asked the first as they payed attention to the progress their soldiers were making.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, hope this chapter was good enough for you all.


	4. Chapter 4

My little dragon z

chapter 4

get ready for another member of the mane six making an appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike charged at the orange Pegasus and began to send a flurry of punches at her, which she easily dodged by simply turning her head away. He then sent a right hook to her face, but she easily stopped it. He just grinned and delivered a kick to her side which she wasn't expecting and let go of his leg. He took the opening to deliver an open palm strike to her stomach and grabbed her right arm and began to spin the both of them around.

He waited for the right moment and let her go, sending her flying into the forest floor. Spike cupped his hands together near his head and charged up an energy blast. "Masenko!" Spike pushed them forward and sent a yellow energy blast at the spot Scootaloo was and watched as it exploded.

"Woo, that should do it." replied Spike wiping his forehead.

He stared at the smoke cloud and was sure he got her, but focused as a figure walked out of the cloud. It was Scootaloo with minor damage as her shoulder pads had been broken off and there was a little blood coming form her lip.

"Not bad, I actually felt that a lot. You might be a challenge." replied Scootaloo floating back up into the sky.

Spike got ready as he could feel her focusing her energy into her right arm. He waited and watched as her armed glowed and she suddenly vanished. Luckily he was able to sense such a strong concentration and could tell she was coming from above.

'This will cleave him in two.' thought a confident Scootaloo descending onto the dragon. She was about to strike him down the middle with her arm break attack, but stopped suddenly as she saw him grab her arm. The strange thing was her scouter began to show his power level getting higher and higher. She stared in shock as his power was above hers and reached 10,000.

Spike's skin and aura turned red as he turned to a shocked Scootaloo. "This technique is kaio-ken x2." replied Spike as he gripped Scootaloo's arm and he easily flung her to the ground and began to send a rapid barrage of energy blasts at the descending Pegasus.

All the blasts hit their mark as Scootaloo crashed into the tree just as Spike returned to his normal color. He slouched over in the air and held onto his knees while trying to catch his breath. "Man, I still need to work on that."

Spike saw no movement in the smoke cloud and slowly descended to the ground to take a closer look. He saw from the noticeable crater an unconscious Scootaloo who was still breathing.

Spike let out a relieved sigh and turned around, only to stop after a few steps from hearing the groaning coming from behind him. He turned around to see the young Pegasus beginning to stand up. Now that he took a closer look, he could see that her armor seemed to have only a few cracks in it.

Scootaloo stood up and took a moment to catch her breath as she stared at the shocked dragon. "Impressive, but Rainbow Dash taught me to keep going if I've got the energy." replied Scootaloo.

"She sounds like she cares about you very much." replied Spike impressed by the Pegasus's motivation to keep going.

"Of course. We're basically sisters of our race. We are part of the group that survived." replied Scootaloo.

"What do you mean 'group that survived'?" asked Spike curious.

"I'm talking about the pegasi. If you've never heard of us, it's no surprise. Those two made sure that we were never around anymore." replied Scootaloo clutching her hand and showing anger on her face.

She saw she had Spike's attention and continued. "It was years ago when I was just a little filly. I had no idea that all I knew would easily change." Scootaloo looked up as her memories came flooding through.

(Flashback)

Scootaloo was currently flying around her home of Cloudsdale as she was trying to get in as much practice flying as possible. All of the pegasi were called to attend an important announcement in Cloudsdale. The fact that the two princesses requested it meant it was important.

She heard the loud sounds of the royal trumpets and flew to the large crowd that surrounded the stage. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for the two princesses to make their arrival.

Soon a large cloud of purple smoke engulfed the stage and soon dispersed to reveal two figures that were the princesses of Equestria. The crowd erupted into applause for their rulers as the two rulers waved.

Celestia grabbed the mic and brought it to her mouth. "Thank you Cloudsdale. Me and Princess Luna have come to announce something very important. The urgent news is that, you all will never see tomorrow." replied Celestia who soon let a dark smile on her face with Luna doing the same.

Everyone was shocked and confused and a few even tried to fly away but were quickly brought down from an energy blast from one of the royal guards. Everyone soon noticed the guards began to surround them.

Celestia and Luna raised their hands up and began to focus their energy together and shot a ray of magic into the sky, where a tear soon began to form and created a strong vacuum that began to suck in the residents of Cloudsdale.

Scootaloo looked on with fear as more pegasi were being sucked in. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable end, but opened them as she saw a Pegasus with rainbow colored hair and tail was fighting against the guards and making a run for it.

The lone Pegasus was soon join ed by others as they fought against the guards for survival and began to fly away from the tear.

Scootaloo was shocked to see the rainbow haired Pegasus turn to her and aimed her palm at her. She closed her eyes and heard an explosion behind her. She turned around to see a guard that had been blasted away from her.

She turned to the Pegasus and saw her giving her a grin. She soon turned serious as she flew up and turned to the orange Pegasus. "If you want to live, follow us." she flew after the other pegasi while Scootaloo didn't wait another second and flew as fast as she could after the remaining survivors.

(Flashback end)

"After that, we survivors gave ourselves a nickname to get revenge without the princesses figuring out who we were. We went by the old name our great ancestors had when they would go into battle. Saiyans." replied Scootaloo finishing her story.

"So that armor you two wear is the armor the old saiyans use to wear." concluded Spike.

"Yes, and it's also able to stand up to any attack you throw at me." replied Scootaloo getting ready.

"We'll see bout that." replied Spike shooting at the Pegasus with her doing the same and meeting him head on with a flurry of punches and kicks going at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure from before looked around the foliage and stopped at a particular spot. Her pupils seemed to shrunk as she honed in on the female hiding behind a large tree.

Twilight was looking around the tree as she was doing two things. Taking cover while her brother and apprentice Spike were fighting, and trying to find an element. According to her radar, there was a total of three elements in the area they were in.

She was trying to see if one of them was in the tree and was unaware of the figure getting closer and closer.

The figure reached out and seemed like they were going to grab Twilight, but simply tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Twilight jumped up at the sudden contact and slowly turned around to see someone that she had never seen before. The girl before her had orange colored skin with yellow hair that was in a ponytail. Her tail in the same style as well. Her attire consisted of a blue denim vest and skirt with an apple logo on the left corner of the skirt, with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves.

Twilight was surprised to see someone else in the forest and held out her hand in greetings. "Hello, my name is Twilight and you are?"

The female simply looked at the hand before shaking it in greeting. She began to scan the female and her sensors quickly detected the device in her hand.

"Is that a radar?" asked the female pointing to it.

Twilight held up the radar with pride and replied. "Yep, made it myself."

"Impressive, now give it here." replied the female with a serious tone.

Twilight looked at her with a confused and scared expression. "What?" asked Twilight in confusion.

"I said give me the radar, or this will happen to you." the female held her palm out to the side and let loose an energy blast that decimated a large tree into a crater.

The female started walking towards Twilight who began to walk back from the intimidating figure.

"Wait, who are you anyway?" asked Twilight who didn't know why the female wanted the device.

"The name's Applejack, now give it here!" exclaimed Applejack who held a hand to her side and held an energy orb.

Twilight swallowed the lump in her throat and knew she had only option left to do. "HELP!" screamed Twilight as the female came closer and closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, hope you like this.


	5. Chapter 5

My little dragon z

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike dodged Scootaloo's punch and retaliated with a knee blow that pushed the Pegasus into a large rock. He quickly used instant transmission and got close enough to cup one hand behind the other and charged his attack. "Masenko!" He thrusted his palms forward and sent the blast at point blank range that caused a large explosion that engulfed Scootaloo and easily decimated the rock.

Spike dropped his arms to his side as he checked the dust cloud to see if she had survived that. He narrowed his eyes and saw a figure in the cloud and quickly dodged to the right as a large energy blast raced past him.

Scootaloo walked out of the cloud with a few more noticeable cracks in her armor, along with her scouter having apparently been destroyed in the blast. She gave Spike a grin that said that this was getting good.

"Impressive. Looks like I'll have to go all out on you." replied Scootaloo who crossed her arms across her chest and began to focus her energy until her aura could be seen.

Spike stepped back as he could feel the power level steadily rising. 'This is bad. I've got to finish this and fast.' thought Spike who still had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

Scootaloo let her arms drop to her side as she grinned at him before disappearing form his sight. Spike quickly looked around and noticed a sudden presence to his left and quickly brought up his two gloved claws to block a chop from Scootaloo that had more power in it as he could feel the ground beneath him form into a crater.

'Shining Armor is so gonna chew me out for trying this, but I've got no choice.' thought Spike who began to charge his energy up, which began to change into his earlier red color.

Scootaloo noticed this and still kept up with her attack. From her scouter readings, he could only double his power level, and it was only for a short amount of time. Even if he doubled his power, her power level was still stronger and at a whopping 12,000.

Her confident grin soon vanished as Spike grabbed her arm and began to push upward while walking out of the crater. Spike kept a firm grip on her arm and began to swing their bodies around as they began to appear like a tornado of red and orange.

Spike soon let go and let Scootaloo go flying and cupped his two gloved claws together to his side and began to charge a blue energy sphere in the middle of his claws.

Scootaloo crashed into a large tree and winced in pain before she opened her eyes and looked in shock at the attack the dragon was preparing.

"Kaio-ken Kamehameha!" shouted Spike thrusting his hands forward as the large wave of intense energy shot straight towards the Pegasus.

Scootaloo knew she wouldn't be able to dodge the attack with its speed and charged up nearly all her power into her mouth before opening it wide towards the blast and letting her own attack shoot towards it.

Both attacks clashed and both seemed to be even, but only for a second before Spike's pushed it back and made contact with the rock. Causing a large explosion that took out a large area of trees.

Spike let out several gasps as he tried to catch his breath. He had pushed his body beyond what he could do and used all the energy he had left in his body. He fell to his knees and focused on the dust cloud that engulfed the area, trying to see if there was any movement.

He smiled in relief at his supposed win and let gravity take its course and plopped down onto the ground. He felt content to just lay there and rest, but that came to a grounded halt as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He raised his head up with rough effort, and saw the figure of Scootaloo coming towards him. Her armor was very much damaged to where most of the armor covering her torso was gone. Luckily she had a purple bra covering her chest as she made her way to him.

Spike couldn't do anything at the moment considering his situation and could only watch as Scootaloo stood over him and raised her hand, ready to end him. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. When it didn't, he opened them to see Scootaloo fall to the ground next to him and could hear her trying to catch her breath.

"Lucky...for you...I can't...really...move much...myself." replied Scootaloo in between breaths.

Spike could only chuckle at that before it turned into a laugh that got Scootaloo's attention. The Pegasus felt insulted, but couldn't help herself either as she began to join him in laughter.

Soon both of them saw an explosion a few yards away that caused several trees to fall. Spike's eyes widened at where it was. It was where Twilight was.

He propped himself with his arms and could only grunt as he tried to crawl over there.

"What are you doing?" questioned Scootaloo not understanding why the dragon was pushing his body beyond his limits.

"My friend is over there." grunted Spike who didn't let up and continued his slow pace there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shining Armor dodged Rainbow Dash's punch and retaliated with an open palm thrust to her stomach, knocking the air out of her. He continued it up with chop to her side that sent her flying before she righted herself.

"It's time to end this!" exclaimed Rainbow holding her hands to her side while a purple energy orb began to form.

"I couldn't agree more." Shining Armor cupped his hands together and held them to his side as he began to charge his attack.

"Kamehameha!" Yelled Shining sending the blue energy blast roaring at the Pegasus.

"Galick Gun!" Rainbow sent her purple blast at the unicorn and both of them began to pour more of their energy into their attacks as they both clashed for dominance.

Shining Armor was putting everything he had into it and saw that his attack was starting to win, but he heard a loud scream form before. Looking away for a moment is all Rainbow needed to pour her excess energy into her attack and grinned at seeing her attack get closer to Shining.

Shining Armor turned his head and saw that the Pegasus's attack was getting too close and quickly dispersed his attack before flying above the blast before it could turn him into ash.

"That sounded like Twilight!" Shining Armor immediately shot straight down into the trees.

"Hey, we haven't finished our fight!" exclaimed Rainbow in frustration at her opponent leaving before a winner could be determined. "Get back here!" Rainbow zoomed down after the unicorn to finish their battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight ducked behind a large tree and tried to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest from all the breaths she needed to take. She peered around the side of the trunk and sighed at not seeing the female there.

Just before she could stand up to make a run for it, the tree behind her was virtually decimated as the female stood there with her hand outstretched towards her.

"Ah'm not gonna tell ya again. Hand over the radar, or I blow you to bits." commanded Applejack already charging up another attack.

"I don't know why you want it so much, but you're not getting this radar. We need this to find the elements of harmony to stop Princess Celestia and Luna!" exclaimed Twilight holding onto the radar tight.

"Fine. You won't give it willingly, I'll take it by force." Applejack shot her energy blast at Twilight who jumped to the ground to avoid it and was almost blown to dust as the blast decimated several trees.

"Just why do you want this anyways?" Twilight popped her up from behind the rock she had ducked behind to ask the question.

Applejack lowered her hand and shook her head with dismay. "Fine. I'll tell ya why. I came here because I could pick up you, your friends, and brothers power level from home. I'm on a guest. A guest to find the elements, and use them to stop Celestia and Luna's dark reign. Now you can either give it to me, or I take my time ripping out from your hands." Applejack began to walk towards Twilight which scared the unicorn.

"Leave her alone!" Shining touched down in between the two and got into a ready stance. "You'll get my sister after you go through me."

"Fine with me." Applejack shot forward and shocked the two siblings by suddenly disappearing and then reappearing behind Shining Armor. He could only turn his head a few degrees before getting sent flying from Applejack's left boot. He ended up crashing into two trees before stopping.

Twilight's eyes widened in shock at seeing her big brother get hit so fast and easily. Applejack began to make her way towards her and she quickly stuffed the radar in her bag before taking a basic fighting stance.

"You're kidding, right?" Applejack merely gave Twilight a deadpan look before resuming her walk.

"I'm not letting you take our only chance of finding the elements. Without them, all of equestria will be doomed."

Applejack stopped where she was and sighed before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Look, I'm gonna be honest with ya. I'd much rather have you give it to me instead of forcing me to fight you all. I was built to fight Celestia and Luna with the elements."

"Wait, what do you mean by built?" Twilight relaxed her stance for a moment but quickly resumed it.

Applejack sighed again before reaching over to her right hand with her left and grabbed what appeared to be her skin before shocking the unicorn by opening it like it was a lid. She showed her hand to her and the young unicorn could see circuitry and wire in her hand. "Just, what are you?" asked a shocked Twilight.

"I'm an android. I was born like any other filly or colt, but I was added with cybernetic circuitry when I grew up. The reason being was to fight Celestia and Luna when they went plum crazy, and I need the elements to help. I can't find them on my own because my family didn't have the parts needed to build a radar." finished Applejack closing the hatch on her hand.

"Wait, if you're looking for the elements like we are, why fight us? Wouldn't it make sense to work together?" reasoned Twilight trying to avoid a fight.

"Because, if I tag along with anyone on this journey, they'll be in as much danger as me from Celestia and Luna. It would be better if I do this by myself." replied Applejack.

"But don't you get it? There are strength in numbers, and I'm confident with you on our team, we can find the elements no problem, and stop the princesses." Twilight tried to reason again.

"You're trying to make friends with the girl who just tried to blow you up? That makes no sense whatsoever." replied Applejack.

"Maybe not, but it's pointless to fight each other if we both want the same thing. And that's peace for equestria." replied Twilight with stern conviction.

Applejack had to give it to the girl. She sure had a way with words. And it did make sense. She just didn't want anyone to get hurt if there was more than one person. If what she read from her sensors, than the girl's brother and the dragon were certainly stronger than most of the people she had met and seen. Maybe teaming up didn't sound so bad.

"Alright, I'll join your little gang, but I think we first have to get the rest of the group together." Applejack saw Twilight give her a deadpan look and looked over to the unconscious Shining Armor and just rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Whoops, forgot about him."

Twilight shook her head and together with help from Applejack, both of them were able to set Shining Armor down on some soft ground that would work for the moment before his injuries were looked at.

"So, you're the one the unicorn had to rush off to fight. You seem tough." came a cocky voice from above the two of them. Twilight was shocked to see the Pegasus that was fighting her brother while Applejack didn't seem worked up about seeing her.

"The names Rainbow Dash, strongest Pegasus you'll ever meet." boasted Rainbow pointing to her chest.

"Really." Applejack didn't look the least bit worried or scared of the Pegasus and merely crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, so you don't believe me? Fine, your funeral then." replied Rainbow landing on the ground and getting ready.

"Don't wine to me when I whoop your ass." Applejack let her arms hang to her side and stood a few feet from the Pegasus, ready for a battle.

Twilight grabbed her unconscious brother by the shoulders and quickly, but gently began to drag him behind a large boulder to keep him from getting caught in the fight.

While Twilight was busy dragging her brother behind cover for safety from the dangerous battle about to ensue, a pair of crystal blue eyes could be seen peering through the bush.

"My, this is interesting. Wonder what the others will think about this." came a soothing voice that would cause many meant to melt.

The two eyes moved to the right and could see an injured purple dragon crawling towards where the two fighters stood. "Oh my, seems like one of them needs some help." the voice replied as the figure disappeared into the foliage and toward Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, hope this chapter was satisfying for all of you.


End file.
